


never fallen from quite this high

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Blue Eyes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s08e01 Winterfell, Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Eyes, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Loss, Not Canon Compliant, POV Daenerys, Pining, Season/Series 08, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Inspired primarily by the prompt of Billie Eilish's "ocean eyes," from @mazikeeneve on Tumblr.[Tumblr]Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!





	never fallen from quite this high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellopenelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellopenelope/gifts).



_Sansa can be cold, but she's clever. She's, um, tall. Red-haired._

Jon had sparsely spoken with details of his siblings, and Daenerys regrets allowing that. She should have inquired further, but she'd taken his and his men's reticence for reasons not to pry quite too much, and now she was a fool. 

_A foreign fool, as he'd once been a Northern one. At least she could know they still had some things in common._

"Red hair, self-made dresses, blue eyes...and aye, tall," adds Ser Davos when she asks him for the elaboration Jon hasn't offered, reassuring her she'll never mistake the sisters for each other, for while he's not met Arya he knows enough to describe her.

Daenerys notices the sadness permeating the atmosphere more than the details of Lady Arya's appearance, and that's just so _very_ telling, for when she's greeted by that red hair and one of those lovely self-made dresses and those shining blue eyes, Daenerys feels far more ill-prepared for Lady Sansa than she does for the imminent wars. 

She's ill-prepared for the woman's long, sleek red hair - kissed by fire, a remark of wildlings like Jon's friend; the man had mentioned it only to make a careful jest about Daenerys' own relation with fire, and she feels the fire in her blood so acutely in Winterfell's courtyard, draped in soft snow. For the matte black fabric and sharp leather framing that imposing, slender figure, and grey fur upon her shoulders, just about at Daenerys' eye level. For the blue eyes that managed to be cold and bright and knowing all in the same gaze, a gaze that was a salty sea and shining steel and a neverending sunlit sky. 

Lord Bran calls their attentions away, and Daenerys can barely be mad for it, as she desperately needs to catch her breath. 

Every time she meets Lady Sansa's eyes afterwards, she wonders if she might drown in them, in that beautiful, sharp, ocean of so-called Tully blue. 

She makes a couple attempts to talk political matters, and loses a bit of her sturdiness each time, for she falls into the deep blue. While surely it was not due to the hair, Lady Sansa has a fire of her own, too, and Daenerys is surprised to be caught up in a wish that their fires might burn together, that her violet eyes might get the chance to meet Sansa's blue in moments of accord, of happiness...of affection. 

She sits at the front of the hall after the greatest battle any person present has ever seen, willing herself to think of anything but what she's lost - of the love she doesn't have in what she wishes felt like a homeland, of her only living family member, who was so near and somehow so incredibly far, of Jorah and Viserion and Drogo and her past life in Essos, so far behind her now. 

Lady Sansa's eyes meet hers once again, the smile alight in them an ever-welcome sight, and Daenerys has something else to think of - a Shivering Sea to drown in.


End file.
